Harry's Demise
by JFN
Summary: Harry is over come with hate, no one has treated him well in over 16 years and now he's met his breaking point. He's found he-who-must-not-be-named what will Harry do next?
1. Harry's Dream reality

It's been 6 years since the last time Harry has seen anyone who may relate to him. Harry has shoved himself in to a pit of misery, and deception. By now he's devoted his life to the dark, there's no turning back for Harry. Or is there?  
  
Harry has drifted apart from his comrades from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is now assistant Minister at the ministry, Hermione Granger is now head Mistress of Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Harry, deep down, longs for companionship, but shelters it with dark acts of hatred.  
  
"DIE YOU BLOODY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MUGGLES!" Harry bellowed as he cast spell after spell, ridding of London all the Muggles he saw. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he said as he rose a car and flew it into an apartment building. "HAHAHAHAHAHAA" he chanted as building after building crumbled before an audience of fleeing Muggles.  
  
"This just in! A madman in the Muggle realm has just went apsolutely INSANE! HE'S ALREADY KILLED 1,200- no, wait, 2,500... WAIT DAMMIT WILL HE EVER STOP WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME IS THE MINISTRY!?"  
  
"I always knew he'd turn into a murderer," Vernon said as he ran out to the car throwing his luggage into the car. "DUDLEY! Hurry up with your bags!" Dudley had over 16 suitcases already stacked against the house waiting to be packed. "I'm sorry son, we can't fit it all inside the car with your mother and my things."  
  
"Then leave the bitch, father, let's go!" Dudley had provoked his mother into doing the unthinkable.  
  
"What did you say!" With a slight twitch in her finger. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
  
"A B.I.T.C.H, BITCH!" Dudley in no time was on the hood of the car with a red handprint on his face.  
  
"NOW TAKE YOUR SHIT BACK IN BEFORE I LAY A FRESH ONE ON YOUR ASS YOU INSUBORDINANT PRICK OF A SON!"  
  
Harry then woke with a smile he'd never felt before, satisfaction.  
  
"Ha," he chuckled, "that would be great, if only."  
"WAIT I CAN!"  
  
And so just as in his dream he began destruction of London- "YES DIE YES!" he'd yelled after every scream. When everyone in town square had died and was in flames, he thought, "Time to show my appreciation to my dear family..."  
Harry grabed his broom from the ground and flew to Privet Drive; there he saw the house that he longed for.  
  
"OH AUNTY UNCY I'M HOME!" he anounced as he flew throught the door. "WHERE ARE YOU!? Fine don't come out I'm up for a little game of catch-that- Muggle." Then he searched and searched, and finally he came upon his family huddled in the fetal positon in the cupboard which he once called home. "Hi, miss me?" he said in a sly voice.  
  
"Stay A.Aw, AWAY! YOU Um Na na no gu good WITCH!" Uncle Vernon said with such fear he trembled redundantly.  
  
"Oh is that any way to treat your nephew?" Harry said with enthusiasm.  
  
"I HAVE NO NEPHEW!" he bellowed.  
  
"Oh dear I must have the wrong family, I guess I'll leave you poor people alone."  
  
As Harry walked out of the door Vernon ran and locked it. But Harry was not so passive as he said "WINDGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The house rose with great speed and flew into the sky as if it were a 747.  
  
"ENJOY YOUR TRIP!" he yelled.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Harry's Letter

Shortly after "The Great Masacre of London" as it was later titled Harry found himself in the midst of a great raging war. It seems his actions weren't the first of this nature and that the Followers of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named were all this time raging small battles within India, Russia, and even United States. Now Harry has sheltered himself inside of one of his victums houses waiting for some "good news"  
  
"Where the fuck are my ransum money checks?" he wondered while standing next to the window glaring at the few people left in London. "I sent them to Dumbledore 5 days ago. If he doesn't respond in 2 more minutes..." well i'll just have to find something to pass the time no wont I?" he chuckled shortly after.  
  
"Could it really be true?" "Is Harry Potter savior of people at Hogwarts really killing all those muggles" The crowds in the magic world rumbled with talk and gibberish. "I heard he, well I heard he went nuts after his godfather died 6 years ago." one small witch said. "Well I heard it was because of the family he was raised with, didnt you hear? They were killed the worsed of all. He simply with so much hate raised thier house and launched it, it landed somewhere in Dublin." and rather tall, slim worlock said.  
  
"FINNALY, THE FAT BASTURD FINALLY GOT IT TO ME!" Harry said as he opened a seal envelope with a green stamp on the back. "Wa?" he questioned out loud as he read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I see you've finaaly done what I've planed for so many years now,  
I'm so proud of you and your accomplishments.  
  
Sincerely, Your father,  
  
Voldermort  
  
Harry stood back dumbfounded.  
  
"Could this be? Is this true?" harry questioned himself for some time now about his parents. "Why!, Why would someone say they're my father?" "THIS CANT BE!"He snarled.  
  
Suddenly his arm and head began to ache as if soemone hard harpooned him with a red hot tire iron. "AH!" he yelled in shreaks of agony. "Wha'!" Harry looked down on his arm and saw it, a snake glowing ans if freshly burn in. Suddenly the house shook, his eyes glazed over, and his was in a room white as pearl staring at...  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
